Making Shino Talk
by Miss Cherry
Summary: A oneshot to add to me ShinoXAiri collection. It's a lemon about Airi trying to get Shino to talk. Sex scene. ShinoXOC Dedicated to sweetkiss95


**Making Shino Talk**

Well, I have another Shino and Airi fic to add to my little collection. This time I have a one-shot and it's a lemon! A reviewer of mine wanted me to do another sequel to "Love Thy Enemy", and I was going to, but I just never got around to it. So I decided to do this for her instead! Enjoy!! **ShinoXOC**

It had been seven years since Nozomi Airi had come back to Konoha after being reborn. She had met again with her true love, Aburame Shino, and they had agreed to live together. Airi's siblings were reluctant to let her live Konoha, but they were also happy that their little sister could find happiness with Shino. And so, Shino and Airi once again began their relationship, their love never once faltering.

As the months slowly passed, Shino had returned to his impassive state when he was with people other than Airi. He would talk with Airi usually, but their conversations didn't last long. Shino was, after all, a quiet person. Airi knew this and respected that. She knew that Shino loved her and that she loved him just as much, even though they didn't talk all the time. Airi did get a little impatient with Shino's silence from time to time. So she decided that she would make Shino talk by any means necessary…

Sitting on the sofa, Airi waited impatiently as she tapped her foot on the wood floor of Shino's apartment. "Any minute now…" she whispered. Shino had been away on a mission for three weeks and Airi felt lonely. Sure, Hinata and Kiba would come by every day to visit her, but it wasn't the same as having her lover with her. "Tonight is the night…" There was a faint click at the door, causing Airi to perk up. The knob slowly turned and the door opened. "Shino!!" Airi jumped up from her seat and ran over to Shino and embraced him.

"Hey Airi," Shino simply said.

"Oh God I've missed you so much. I felt so lonely without you here with me…" She looked up into his glasses. "…Did…Did you miss me too?"

"Of course, you know I did," Shino replied as he kicked the door close.

"And…did you think of me?"

"I thought of you everyday and night. It's what kept me going. I wanted to come home to you."

A huge smile crossed Airi's face as she took Shino's hands and pulled him over to the sofa. "Shino…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him warmly. Airi tilted her head up and looked at her lover. "Well?"

Shino raised a brow. "Well what?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell?" Airi asked again.

"…I don't get it."

She sighed. _Oh for heaven's sake!!_ Since Shino wasn't going to take the initiative, Airi reached up for Shino's collar, pulled him down to her level, and kissed him savagely.

Shino blinked, surprised by the suddenness of the moment. He thought for a moment, and began to kiss Airi back fiercely. His lover shoved her tongue into his mouth and launched an attack on his own tongue. She placed her hands on Shino's chest and roughly pushed him back onto the sofa, pinning him under her. _I don't think so._ Shino regained himself and shoved Airi back and grabbed her wrists. He held them up over her head and held her down. After another minute of battling for dominance, the two broke away and panted for air. "Th-That was…unlike you Airi…"

"I-I've been wanting to do something different," Airi panted back. She smoothed down her hair down and regained her composure. "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

Shino looked into her glowing green eyes. "…A surprise?...Like what?"

"You'll just have to come and see." She happily pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the bedroom. "Here we are."

He looked around. "There's nothing in here…"

"I'm in here." Airi stood on her toes and touched Shino's lips with a soft kiss. It was a tender, loving kiss, unlike the intense one they had shared a moment earlier. The kiss was broken and Airi looked up into Shino's sunglasses. She smiled again. "That was better, huh?"

"…Much better…"

"I'm glad you think so…Did you know that my big brother and big sister came to visit while you were away?"

"Oh really? How are they?"

"They're fine. My big sis was kind enough to teach me her restrain technique."

He gave her a curious look. "What…Where are you going with this?"

She held up a tag. "I'm going here." She placed the tag on Shino's forehead.

"Airi-"

"Restrain!!!"

Shino was forced towards the wall and it felt as if his limbs were glued to the wall. "Airi, what're you doing?!"

"Relax Shino, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You're being held against the wall with the magic of my clan. It's impossible to get free unless I let you go." She turned her back to Shino. "Shino, you're always so quiet. You hardly ever say anything, even to me. I don't mind at all, but tonight…tonight is going to be different."

"…Different? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm gonna make you talk. I'm gonna make you say things."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"…You'll see…" Airi turned back to Shino. "And I'm sure you'll like it…" She walked up to him and kissed him lightly. She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of Shino's coat to get to his neck. She left small kisses all over his neck, then continued to unbutton the rest of his coat.

"Airi, what're you trying to-"

"Shh. I want you to talk, but not right now…" She pushed Shino's coat open and gazed hungrily at his finely sculpted chest. "Delicious…" She ran her hand down his body, causing Shino to shiver. "Mmm, Shino, you're magnificent…perfect…" Her delicate fingers brushed over his nipples, making Shino shiver again. "I can feel you shivering…" She giggled and pinched his nipples. A small gasp, barely audible, escaped from Shino's lips. "I heard than," Airi sang.

Airi quickly looked up at Shino, then turned her focus back to his chest. She leaned closer and sighed. There was that scent. That certain scent that always made Airi feel comfortable. That certain scent that helped her sleep at night. That certain scent that she couldn't get out of the apartment. Shino's cologne. She remembered when she bought that cologne for Shino for his twenty-third birthday a few months ago. Twenty-three years old. That had know each other for seven years and when they were finally reunited again, they got a cozy apartment together, and during the months up til now, they never…well…they never "had a midnight expression of love." Yes, they slept in the same bed, but they never did anything. Shino would just hold Airi in his strong arms until she fell asleep. (His intoxicating cologne helped.) Airi looked up at Shino once more. "I want to see your eyes. I don't want you hiding behind those really cool sunglasses." She removed the sunglasses and set them aside on a small table nearby. "Okay, here we go," she said, mostly to herself.

Airi continued to rub Shino's nipples, then stuck out her tongue. Pressing her tongue against Shino's warm chest, she licked the area between his two nipples. Shino closed his eyes and exhaled. The feeling was…pleasant. After a few licks, Airi stopped rubbing Shino's right nipple and lightly ran her tongue over it. Shino closed his eyes tighter and opened his mouth just a bit. She massaged the pink bud with her tongue until it was hard, then turned her attention to the other neglected nipple. Shino's mouth opened slightly, then closed again. He tried to control his body, but his will was failing him slowly. He took a deep breath, but it only helped a little. There was a warm swelling in his pants that he felt. _No…n-not…not now…_ He opened his eyes, blinked, then squeezed them shut. The swelling wasn't going to go away. It was too late, he was already aroused.

"There, that's better. Nice and hard," Airi said with a grin as she pulled off of Shino's left nipple and gave it a pinch. She smirked evilly, then shoved her hands down Shino's pants. Heat warmed the palms of her hands as she grazed over her lover's growing erection. "It looks like someone's excited…"

Shino quickly opened his eyes and started to blink. No, he wasn't going to lose control. He could handle this…right? Right! Of course! He wasn't going to give in! He was going to win! He kept a stern face as Airi tried to get him to 'talk'. "Not giving in, huh?" With a smirk, Airi unbuttoned Shino's pants and pulled them down. "I'm gonna win here, not you." She grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled up over her head. She fingered the bandages that were wrapped around her chest and stomach. Grabbing the end of the long line of bandages, she smirked. "Oopsies." She gave it a tug and the bandages fell to the floor.

Shino stared at Airi's plump breasts. They weren't as big as her sister's, Airas, but he was glad. Airi's breasts were the perfect size; not too big, not too small. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but the force of Airi's spell was too strong. "Dammit…You…planned this, didn't you?"

"Sure did." She took off her skirt and sat totally naked before Shino. "See? No undies." She giggled as she rubbed her own breasts. "You like what you see?"

He sighed. "Yes…I do."

"I knew you would." As Airi sucked on Shino's lower stomach, her hand snaked down to his shaft, rubbing him gently. Sweat began to form on Shino's brow as Airi pressed her breasts against his lower stomach and dragged her body up against his. She rubbed herself on him, then traveled back down to the lower half of his body. Her head was in front of Shino's shaft that was hidden behind his boxers. She pressed her lips against the cloth that was separating her from Shino's concealed treasure, then smiled when she felt the heat tickle her lips. She continued to kiss the area, making Shino sweat even more.

"…I…I don't like this…" Shino finally managed to say.

"Why? You don't like not having control?" Airi giggled back. And with that, she quickly pulled down his boxers, revealing his upward shaft. Shino was a bit bigger than she expected, but that didn't stop her. If anything, it made her even more excited. She leaned forward and slowly licked the tip of his shaft, causing Shino to shiver.

Shino began to shake very faintly, trying to contain the excitement that ran throughout his body. As much as he wanted to feel the pleasure she was trying to give him, he didn't want to be the one to lose. He wasn't about to let Airi have her way. But…He tried to push forward into Airi's mouth, but she would only take the very tip of his erection in. He glared at her. "Stop playing around, Airi."

"You're the one stuck to the wall, so I can do whatever I want." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Shino controlled his breathing as the strong urges began to calm down, until Airi slid up his thigh, pressing herself against him again in a teasing manner. Airi could see the way Shino began to blink more and squeeze his eyes shut, and that made her smile. She knew that she was slowly winning. "Are you enjoying this, Shino-_kun_?" Airi whispered sweetly.

Shino didn't respond, trying not to make eyes contact. Airi tilted her head. She noticed how Shino was trying to restrain himself from her, and that made her smirk sadistically. She began to lick up his thigh, just barely touching his shaft. Shino tilted his head back against the wall, pressing his lips together as a louder groan tried to escape his dying throat. His sweat trickled down his body from the need. He began to struggle to free himself from the damned spelled Airi had put his under.

"Here, I'll let you have a little touch." Airi moved towards Shino right hand and made her chest level with his hand. He was barely able to reach out and grab her right breast and massage it. The satisfaction of at least touching her was giving Shino images in his head that strengthened his shaft to its full glory. "Just a little touch," she reminded as she pulled away. She got to her feet and pressed her lips against Shino's hungrily opening his mouth for him to gain access. A fierce battle took place once against as they tried to gain force over the other's mouth.

Airi had won the battle as she pulled Shino's dark brown hair against the wall. Shino tried to push himself off the wall, wanting to be in control, but Airi simply pressed her body harder against his own. He groaned in frustration, his shaft rubbing against her lower stomach. Shino's need was growing stronger and stronger, he just wanted to pounce and top of her and show her how rough he could be.

Then Airi suddenly pulled away and dropped to her knees. Her hands traveled dangerously down her body. Shino imagination went wild as she brushed her fingers over her pink clit, making herself moan lightly. Shino snapped. Using his chakra, Shino broke free of Airi's spell. Airi blinked. "But that's impossible!! There's no way-" She didn't finish. Shino grabbed her arm, pulled her to her feet, and harshly shoved her onto the bed. "No fair…" Airi said in a whisper as she sat up. She could tell that Shino was going to go rough on her after what she did. As Airi breathed heavily, Shino sat in front of her on the bed, gazing into her eyes. His eyes soon lingered in the body that would be his in a matter of minutes, the hunger within his soul drooled for the taste of Airi's skin. Shino reached out and lightly touched the valley between her breasts. Just the touch made Airi tilt her head back, sending chills down her spine from her own desires. She whimpered, she didn't want to be the one that was controlled. She wanted to be in control so she could hear Shino "talk", but when Shino moved his fingers to her nipples, she began to enjoy his touch more.

"I'm not going to be the one to lose," Shino said quietly, bringing Airi out of her fantasy world. He moved his hands to the back of her head, then pushed her head down to his upright shaft. "You know what I want."

Airi blinked. She had never seen Shino be so forceful. She smiled, then gradually took Shino's shaft into her mouth. She began to suck, stroking his shaft with her tongue as she did. She pulled back to swirl the tip of her tongue around the head of Shino's erection, then took it all in again. She felt Shino shaking, his body twitching every so often. The thought of her pleasuring him made her content.

Shino reached down and touched Airi's face. The feeling was amazing. He caressed her cheeks, then ran his fingers through her hair. His heart was pounding as his breaths became short and rapid. He pressed Airi's head even closer and tried to thrust into her mouth. His eyes slowly closed as he tilted his head back. Pulling his hands away from Airi's head, Shino wrapped his hands around the bedposts and opened his mouth. Out came the sound that Airi had been waiting for. A nice, loud, long moan. Shino panted heavily and moaned once more.

Airi closed her eyes and smiled inwardly. She got her way after all. She pulled herself off of Shino's shaft and sat up. "I win," Airi said with a victory sign.

Shino looked at her, then pounced. He pinned her onto the bed. "How does it feel…to be beneath me?"

"It feels good," Airi replied warmly.

Shino began to maneuver his hips against Airi's then leaned closer to her so that his lips were near her right ear. "Just so you know, I never play the uke."

Airi blinked. "Huh?" Shino grabbed her upper arms roughly as he shoved himself forward. Airi snapped her head back, a loud moan escaping from her soft lips as Shino pulled out violently, then pushed himself forward again. "A-AGH!! Sh-Shino!!!" Airi shouted. Shino moved faster as he moaned himself. He bit down on Airi's collar bone to silence the shouts coming from him, sucking on her flesh as he continued the fast pace of his hips. His shaft lengthened to its full potential as it entered into Airi harshly. Bruises formed on Airi's arm as she moved her lower back upwards to enhance the excitement building up inside her. Shino quickly pulled out of her just before his seed exploded from his shaft. The two panted as they gasped for air. "Th-That was…a bit painful…" Airi finally said.

"S-Sorry," Shino responded. "I couldn't help myself…" He got out of the bed and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and began to search for his bag of ninja supplies. Once found, he opened it and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He smirked. "I'm not done with you just yet."

Airi perked up. "What?" Shino pulled her off the bed, put the handcuffs around one of the bedposts, then slapped them onto Airi's wrists. "H-Hey?!" She was cuffed to the bedpost standing up.

"Don't go anywhere," Shino said, trying to make a joke. He wandered into the bathroom, looking for a tube of lubricant. He had a surprise of his own in store for Airi. When he found the tube, he squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it onto his shaft. He moaned loudly during the process, then calmed down when he finished. "Walking back over to Airi, he said, "You're still good to go, right?"

"Shino, you sound stupid. Don't say that," Airi said playfully.

"Whatever you say," Shino whispered. He grabbed Airi by the hips and pulled her towards him. "Hold still and don't tense up."

"Oh my God, Shino, you can't be--A-AAHH!!" Airi threw her head back as Shino pushed himself inside of her through her ass. "W-Weren't you supposed to go slow?!"

"I said hold still." Airi squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. "Tell me if it hurts." Shino slowly began to move in and out of her. He was nervous. In no way, shape, or form would he ever hurt Airi, but he was afraid that he might. He shook as he continued to glide in and out slowly. He didn't shake from excitement. He shook from fear. To hurt the person he loved would upset him, and he didn't want that.

Airi knew what was wrong with Shino. She could feel him hesitating in his movements. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Shino put his head up. "What?"

"You won't hurt me. Relax." Shino nodded and began to speed up his moments, but only a little. "Come on Shino…faster…" His movements sped up a little more. "…Faster…" A little more. "…F-Faster…" Even more. "Faster." More. "F-Faster!!" Shino began to rapidly pull in and out of Airi. Her eyes shot open, then were squeezed shut. Airi grabbed onto the bedpost. "Faster!!" She screamed. A newfound courage burst inside of Shino as he grabbed Airi's hips tightly and began to ram into her. "Is that all you got?!" Airi yelled. "Faster!! FASTER!! OH GOD!! HARDER!!!" Airi forced herself back onto Shino's shaft when he had pulled out. They began to work together, forming a rhythm. They pushed and pulled themselves together, the sound of skin smacking together echoing throughout the room.

"O-Oh God!! You hit me s-so good!!" Airi shouted. She felt her legs shaking, about to hit her climax.

"I-I'm gonna cum!!" Shino moaned loudly as he pulled Airi onto his shaft.

"Th-Then cum…cum…CUM WITH ME!!" Airi screamed. They hit it. Shino's seed exploded inside of Airi as she hit her climax. Airi burst with cum and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHINO!!!!" She was going to ride out her orgasm with Shino clinging to her back for support and her clinging to the bedpost for support.

"A-AIRI!!!" Shino yelled. He couldn't move. He felt stuck inside of Airi as his seed leaked out of her ass.

They both opened their mouths at the same time and let out a shout. "AAAAHHHH!!!" That was it. Their legs gave out and they fell to the floor, still stuck together. Airi was still clinging to the bedpost with Shino resting on her back. They panted uncontrollably, the smell of sweat and love lingering in the room. The two felt drenched in sweat, trying to get enough air in their lungs.

There was a loud pounding coming from the ceiling and the wall. "Hey!! Stop all that noise!!! Some of us have to work in the morning!!!"

Airi and Shino managed to laugh. "Looks like we woke up the entire apartment complex," Airi said shakily."

"…Yeah," Shino responded. He weakly pulled out of Airi and lay on the cold wooden floor. It felt so good.

"Can I get some help?" Airi asked as she pulled on the handcuffs.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Shino pulled himself over to the closet and found the key. He moved back over to Airi and released her.

"Thanks," she said as she rubbed her wrists. Shino wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto the bed. They wriggled their way under the covers and lay their. Exhausted, they sighed. "Damn, I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

"…Yeah, so am I," Shino said in agreement. Their bodies were aching. They turned to each other. Airi green orbs were as lively as ever, and Shino's brown ones were beautiful in the moonlight. They pressed their lips together, and it surprised Airi when Shino was the one who deepened the kiss.

Just before Shino could deepen the kiss further, Airi pulled away. She reached for Shino's hand and brought it to her face. "You're everything I've ever wanted and more." She kissed her hand and placed it on her cheek.

"You…make me complete," Shino said, trying not to sound corny. He caressed her cheek, then spoke again. "You are…always in my dreams."

Airi closed her eyes. "…I'm glad…That I could hear you talk tonight." She snuggled into Shino, wanting nothing more than to just be held by him. Shino embraced her and rested his chin above her head. Slowly, Shino closed his eyes, giving into the darkness and sleep that overcame his tired, aching, pleasured body.

**END**


End file.
